


Stuck in my Head, Stuck on my Heart

by maliayukimura



Series: Femslash February 2018 [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, The Enchanted Forest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-04 02:05:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13354224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maliayukimura/pseuds/maliayukimura
Summary: "Run away with me, Snow.”The words were out of her mouth before she could stop them. Red hadn’t meant to say it, but that didn’t mean that she didn’t mean it.





	Stuck in my Head, Stuck on my Heart

"Run away with me, Snow.”

The words were out of her mouth before she could stop them. Red hadn’t meant to say it, but that didn’t mean that she didn’t mean it. 

Ever since she had found out who she was -  _ what  _ she was, Red was looking for somewhere she belonged - a place she could call home.

It wasn’t until she met Snow that she realized that she wasn’t looking for somewhere, but rather - someone.

“We can live in the forest. No one will find us,” Red continued, fearful that if she stopped talking that Snow would say no. 

“I know you are used to living in a palace, but we could build a cottage - one deep in the woods were no one would ever stumble upon. I could hunt… and I could teach you to hunt. It’s just that I love you, Snow. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. And I know that we can’t live here - not with the Evil Queen hunting you or all the people I’ve hurt. We could start over.”

Red’s voice trailed off as she looked down at her feet, waiting for the rejection that was sure to come.

“Do you really mean it?” Snow asked, her voice just barely a whisper.

Hope rose in her chest as Red looked up with eager eyes. “With all my heart.”

Snow reached out and took Red’s hand in hers. “Then let’s go. Tonight. I’ll pack my bag and we can leave this kingdom and all its drama behind us.”

“Really?” Red asked, her voice trembled. “Do you mean it?”

Snow leaned forward, cupping Red’s face in her hands, and kissed her softly.

“With all my heart, Red.”

**Author's Note:**

> Title and fic inspired by "Run Away With Me" by Carly Rae Jepsen
> 
> Come find me on tumblr [here](http://www.maliayukimura.tumblr.com)


End file.
